Stolen Broken Hearts
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When Relena returns from a business trip at the colonies, she gets the biggest surprise of her life.


****

Stolen Broken Hearts

__

Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to a bunch of companies.

Relena had to take a trip to the colonies. It lasted two weeks. She had to do a lot of work and speak in a lot of meetings. When her trip was over, she was ready to return to the Earth and to Heero.

Quatre also had to take a trip. It lasted only two days. He left a week Relena left. It was Abdul's birthday so Quatre had to go to the desert to be with the Maguanacs. They said they missed him. He missed them too but he was ready to return home to Dorothy. He offered to take her with him, but she denied it. She wanted to stay.

But while Relena and Quatre were gone, Dorothy and Heero got closer. They were always attracted to each other secretly and Heero began to be vulnerable and lonely with Relena gone. That's why Dorothy stayed. She wanted to keep Heero company. Their hidden feelings came up to the surface and they couldn't deny them, no matter how hard they tried. They were always able to connect with each other better than with Quatre and Relena. 

"Relena returns tomorrow," Heero muttered to Dorothy, who laid in his lap. They were sitting outside the mansion in the forest. It was their special meeting place. No one came out here. Wing Zero stood behind them. 

Dorothy looked up at him. "I know. What are you going to tell her?"

"The truth, of course," Heero sighed. "You should tell Quatre too. Before he finds us together."

"Let's wait until Relena returns, okay?" she asked, sitting up from his lap. She kissed his lips. 

"Okay," he murmured, sliding his hands through her long ivory blond hair, "but until then, we've got to be careful. I think Quatre already knows."

"Has he said anything?" she asked, cocking her head.

"No, not really." He shook his head, "but still, we've got to be careful. He's been quiet around me, like he suspects we're hiding something."

"Yes," she mumbled, "I've noticed. It's hard, I don't like lying to him."

"It won't be a secret any longer," Heero said. "We'll just have to be patient."

****

THE NEXT MORNING

"We'll be landing in just a few minutes, Minister Dorlain." The steward said, bending down.

"Thank you," Relena said.

"Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks."

The steward smiled then left.

Relena looked out the window. _Father was right,_ she thought. _The Earth does look beautiful from afar._ She sighed and reached into her bag to pull out a silver pin in the shape of a star.. She got it for Heero. She knew he would like it. It was a soldier's pin and he was her perfect soldier. It would look perfect on his uniform. "I'm coming, Heero," she said. "It won't be long."

Everyone stood out at the landing spot to wait for Relena. Quatre stood next to Dorothy, holding her hand. It was painful for Heero to watch them together. Dorothy was glancing at Heero a lot, as if she wanted to run to him. Heero kept his eyes forward and folded his arms.

"Hey, here she comes!" Duo announced happily. "I hope she brought us presents!"

Hilde nudged him, "cut it out, Duo!" she laughed.

Relena's shuttle landed. The stairs moved to the door and the steward opened it for Relena, "welcome home, Vice Minister Dorlain."

"Thank you," Relena said and started walking down the stairs. "Heero!" she smiled and quicked her pace down the steps. She jumped the last one and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Relena," he said, half-lying.

Relena pulled back to kiss his lips, but Heero turned his head so she kissed his cheek. She blinked, _why doesn't he want to kiss me?_ She thought.

"You must be exhausted," he said, "let's get you inside."

"So, did you bring us any gifts, Relena?" Duo asked.

Relena had to laugh, "sorry Duo," she told him, "but I got something for Heero. Maybe on my next trip I'll get something for all of you."

"Oh man," Duo groaned, "You're not my friend anymore!" he winked at her to let her know he was just joking.

Relena gave Heero his pin. "I thought you might like it. You can wear it on your uniform." 

"Thank you, Relena," he said. Because he felt like he couldn't tell her his feelings just yet, he told her again to get some rest.

"I slept on the shuttle," she replied. "I'm fine. I want to talk to you about all what has happened here!"

There was a short gulp in Heero's throat, his eyes wandered to Dorothy, who took Quatre to the music room. "Relena, before you unpack, we must talk."

"Sure," she said. 

Heero went into the nearest room, a storage room. He turned on the light overhead. Boxes of food and other supplies were on shelves.

"Heero, you really did miss me, didn't you?" Relena asked, looking the room over. She came forward to embrace and kiss him, but he held her back, "what's wrong, Heero?"

"Relena, there's no easy way to say this," Heero sighed, "but I--I don't love you anymore."

Relena laughed nervously, thinking he was joking. He had to be joking. "You can't be serious, Heero."

"I am, Relena. I thought I should tell you as soon as you got home."

"I don't understand. I thought we were getting along great." She said, turning around. She looked at the box in front of her. She read the label, _flour._

"It's not your fault, Relena."

"Why do I get the feeling there's someone else?" she asked.

"I won't lie to you. There is someone else. I'm in love with Dorothy Catalonia now."

For a reason she couldn't explain, instead of thinking _You're leaving me for Dorothy Catalonia? How could you!_ She thought automatically, _Oh, poor Quatre. He'll be heartbroken._

"We're two entirely different people, Relena. I killed your brother." Heero told her, trying to calm her down. "A pacifist like you doesn't belong with a killer like me."

"Has anything I ever said to you changed you at all?" she demanded, still unable too look at his cold eyes. Her hands clenched into fists. "Has my example meant nothing to you?!"

Heero sighed, "Relena, I'm a gundam pilot. Your example is good, but it doesn't change the way I am."

"But, Heero, I-I loved you!" she turned back around to him. She tightened her fists, about to bang on his chest, "I loved you from the first time I saw you!"

"And I loved you too, Relena," Heero took her wrists, afraid she might herself. "But just because I don't love you anymore, doesn't mean I don't care for you."

Relena heard enough. It suddenly got stuffy in the storage room. She had to get out and get some air. She started backing away. Looking at Heero with tear-filled eyes, she put her hand on the doorknob. _First he stills my heart and now he breaks it._ She thought.

"Please, understand," Heero begged, reaching his hand out to give her back the pin.

"I understand," she whimpered, tightening her hand around the pin, "I understand that you should've killed me when you had the chance!"

"Relena!" he walked forward to keep her from leaving, but she had already slammed the door in his face. Heero decided it was best for him to stay.

"Just because I don't love you anymore, doesn't mean I don't care for you." Relena stopped at those words. They were the words Heero used, but they came from a different voice: Dorothy's.

Relena passed the music room. She saw Quatre and Dorothy together. Relena gasped and hid beside the door. She peaked in on them, trying not to be seen.

"I should've known this was going to happen," Quatre sniffed. He didn't want the see the tears in his eyes so he stood up and looked out the window. "When I returned from the middle east, you wouldn't kiss me, even after the necklace and flowers I brought you."

Dorothy put her hand on the necklace around her neck. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a heart-shaped golden topaz. It was called the heart of the desert. "I'm sorry, Quatre," she apologized.

"You're leaving me for Heero, aren't you?" Quatre demanded. 

Dorothy opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Suddenly, all the kindness in Quatre's heart disappeared and was replaced with anger. He turned around, "Answer me!" his beautiful, innocent blue-green eyes were filled with rage.

"Y-yes," she stammered weakly. She nodded.

"I knew it, I knew it!" he stormed toward her. "I knew something was going on between you two when I came back! Dorothy, how could you?! I loved you!"

"I loved you too, Quatre." She whispered. "I really did." She was surprised to see him yell at her. He has never done that to her. "But I'm in love with Heero now. It's for the best, Quatre."

Quatre rolled his eyes and let out a non-understanding grunt. "The best?!"

"Quatre, I know this is hard," she said, "but you'll see that I am. A pacifist like you doesn't belong with a warmonger like me." (Warmonger is an opposite word for pacifist. It's the only word I could think of because I don't think she's killed anybody!)

"Dorothy, has anything I ever told you could change your feelings for war?" Quatre demanded, "the duel we had, I thought I got through to you!"

Sighing, Dorhty said, "it didn't change anything Quatre. I still get excited at battles. But you told me not to hide my kindness and that's one thing I'll never forget." She put her hand on his shoulder.

Quatre shook his shoulder for hand to fall off. He stepped back. "Leave, Dorothy." He said flatly. "Don't get any closer to me."

"Oh, Quatre," she said, "our relationship was over before we ever begun it, we both know that."

Quatre gasped at her words. Relena gasped too, tears running down her cheeks. She turned around and leaned against the wall, _how could she be so cruel to him?!_ Relena thought. Then she put her head back over, a sneer on her face.

Quatre turned back around and he looked out the window again. "Please, go." He put his hand on the window and leaned his forehead against it.

Dorothy sniffed and took off her necklace. She placed it on the piano and walked behind Quatre. She put her hand on his back, "Quatre, I'm sorry. Could you please just play my favorite song for me? One last time?" she requested.

Quatre laughed at her audacity to ask him such a question in the position he was in. _Play her favorite song?_ Quatre thought, _doesn't she know how bad I'm hurting? I don't want to play! I'd rather die!_ He turned around, "what did I just say?! Don't get any closer to me!" he pushed her back. (Yes, I know, a bit repetitive, but I love that line!) "Get out and leave me the hell alone!" The words she told him hurt him more than the fencing coil she used that pierced his side. These words pierced his soul and heart. 

"I hope you can forgive me one day," she said as she turned to leave. Relena hid behind the door so she wouldn't see her. 

Relena looked back in the room. She wanted to go and comfort Quatre. It broke her heart to see him like that, bawling and crumbling to the floor. He clutched the necklace in his hand. His heart was truly breaking. Choking over his tears, he held his hand over his beating heart. But Relena couldn't go in the room. Not before giving Dorothy a piece of her mind. She followed Dorothy and she found her talking to Heero in his room. At least they weren't in the storage unit this time. Relena peaked in on them.

"I told him," Dorothy announced with a sniffle. "He's so hurt now."

"Relena didn't take it well either," Heero told her, "but she'll learn to accept us. I would just be hurting her more if I continued our relationship."

Dorothy sighed. "I just wish there was an easier way."

"I know," Heero pulled her into him, "but it's over now and what done is done. There's nothing we can do about it. Our secret's out."

Relena gasped when she saw them embrace. They started kissing each other passionately. Afraid she might get sick, she turned to leave and she bumped into Quatre. "Oh, Quatre!"

"Hi," his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were still stained with tears. 

"I don't think you should go in quite yet," She recommended, nodding behind her.

Quatre raised his eyes and he quickly turned his head back to the floor. "You're right." _Although I would really like to give Heero a piece of my mind right now._

"I'm sorry, Quatre." Relena whispered. She pulled Quatre to the side to be avoid being seen. She kept his hand in hers, thinking he needed her touch.

"It's not your fault," Quatre whispered back. He gave her hand a squeeze. It felt good to hold hands with her. He thought she could use his touch.

"Yes it is," she said, "none of this wouldn't have happened if I just stayed home."

"I left while you were gone. I also had a part in this."

"We shouldn't be discussing this here," Relena said.

Quatre nodded in agreement.

"Can I meet you in your room in a few minutes? I have to take care of something." _You're gonna get it, Dorothy._

"Of course," Quatre said. "I have something to take care of too." _You're gonna get it, Heero._

Relena smiled at Quatre and squeezed his hand before leaving. She left downstairs to the fencing room where there were girls sparing with one another. They gasped when they saw her enter because she had never entered the room before.

"Miss Relena, why are you down here?" a girl asked. 

Relena grabbed a suit and a helmet. She changed out of her dress and put the suit on. She put the helmet on her head and took a fencing coil.

"Miss Relena?" she repeated, "are you alright."

"Fine. I just felt like fighting today." She pulled her sword up and waved it around.

"I'll be your sparing partner."

"No, I want to spar with someone else. Please bring me Dorothy Catalonia."

"Dorothy Catalonia, but she's the best sword fighter of us all!"

"Just do it! Relena snapped.

"Yes, yes ma'am." She ran out of the room in search of her.

************************************

Heero and Dorothy were still kissing in his room. The girl knocked then entered, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but Miss Relena requests your presence downstairs, Miss Dorothy."

"Thank you."

"Right this way, Miss Dorothy." As she led her out, another student came in the room.

"Pardon me, Mr. Heero Yuy, but Quatre Rabera Winner requests your presence outside." He led him outside.

****************************************

"Miss Relena," Dorothy said as she got in her sparing uniform and took her coil, "you want to spar with me? What an honor!" she waved her sword, "I'll go easy on you if you wish."

Relena groaned.

"I didn't know you took pleasure in sword fighting. Are you any good?"

"Milardo Peacecraft was a good swordsman. I am his sister. Should I go on?" Relena demanded as she stepped forward. Relena told the girls to give them room. They nodded and went to opposite sides of the room.

"You're so elegant, Miss Relena."

"Shut up, Dorothy!" she snapped, "I am not in the mood for your flattery!" She lunged forward Dorothy. Dorothy had to turn fast to avoid being run through.

"Miss Relena, I didn't know you were so good. Bravo! I applaud your efforts! I don't have to go easy on you, after all!" She stepped forward to attack and Relena clanged her sword against hers.

"I know, Dorothy. I know about you and Heero. You stole him away from me!

"Miss Relena, is this what this battle is about?" Dorothy giggled. 

"It's not a laughing matter, Dorothy! I loved Heero, I loved him since the first time I saw him!"

"Yes and so did I."

"What about Quatre?" she demanded, swishing through with her coil. Their coils clanged back and forth and they turned around and around as they spared with one another.

"I loved him too."

"Liar! You're a liar! I saw what you did to him, how could you hurt him like that? First you stab him and you break his heart!?"

"I didn't mean to hurt Quatre!"

"Just how long were you sleeping with Heero anyway?" Relena cried.

"Never, Relena! Honest!"

The girls gasped again at the argument they were having. "Did you hear what she said?" they whispered to each other.

***************************************

Quatre waited for Heero in his Sandrock. As Relena and Dorothy were having it out fencing with each other, Quatre and Heero were doing the same with their gundams.

"Quatre, I understand how you--" Heero began, now using Quatre's words. He was being the pacifist now and Quatre the soldier

"Shut up, Heero!" Quatre shouted, pushing him back and stabbing one of his sickle swords in one of the guns on Zero's shoulders. He began cutting away each weapon. He cut his gattling gun in half. "I saw you and Dorothy together. It makes me sick. Just how long until I was going to find out? How long have you been sleeping with her?!"

"Quatre, we never did it!"

"Liar, you're a liar!" his double sickle swords turned deadly red and he threw them into his gundam. "Not only you took my girl, you broke Relena's heart too! We both saw you together!"

"That's enough, Quatre! You're acting like you're piloting Wing Zero!"

"I see things clearly now."

"We never meant to hurt you," Heero told him, restraining Sandrock. "I just fell in love with Dorothy. We've been attracted to each other for a long time now. We're on the same wavelengths. We're not pacifists like you and Relena."

"Still doesn't make it right." Quatre groaned, trying to move out of Wing Zero's grasp, but his Sandrock wasn't as strong as Wing Zero. Heero held on to him tight. "Relena loved you, Heero. I always respected your relationship with her. But this wasn't the only time you have hurt her. You fought when she asked you not to. You broke your promise to stay, but you had to go and fight, didn't you? You left without telling her and she almost got killed! If it weren't for me and Noin…! Aaaah!" Anger took Quatre and he finally got out of Wing Zero's hold. He pushed Wing Zero way. Then he stabbed through Wing Zero. "What kind of man are you!?!"

*************************************************

"Miss Relena, I understand your feelings, aaah!" she quickly dodged Relena's attack, "but this is the way it has to be!"

"You're supposed to be my friend!" Relena growled then swiped Dorothy's arm. The girls gasped as they saw Dorothy, for the first time, get injured by anyone. And this was the first time they saw Relena fight with anyone. Blood dripped from her arm.

"Well done, Miss Relena!" the girls cheered.

"I'm not finished yet," Relena snarled then lunged forward again. She broke the helmet on Dorothy's head, she turned to dodge and then Relena cut her hair. Now it hung down to her lower back.

"You cut my hair! My beautiful hair!" Dorothy got angry and lunged forward to Relena, but Relena was ready for her. She stabbed Dorothy's leg. Dorothy gasped and grunted in her pain.

Relena swiped her across the chest and Dorothy, stunned, dropped her sword and stepped back. Her chest wasn't bleeding, but the front of her uniform had be scratched through. There was a light red mark on her chest. Relena pushed Dorothy down and held her there with her foot, the end of her sword just an inch from her face.

"What are you waiting for?" Dorothy asked, "finish me."

"You forget I am a pacifist. I just want to watch you squirm. I want you to feel the same pain I have felt. You used me to get to Heero. You broke Quatre's heart and you flatter me and you keep telling me how beautiful war is. You and your ideals are not welcome here."

"Wh-hat?" Dorothy gasped.

"I'm giving you one more chance, Dorothy." Relena told her, trying to stay calm. "If you mess up again, if you go after another one of the pilots again. I'll see that you will no longer welcome in the Cinq Kingdom. I will have you arrested or sent out to the colonies. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Dorothy said, "I understand. I won't anger you again."

"See that you don't," Relena tossed her fencing coil to a nearby girl and turned to set her helmet down. She remembered she was going to meet with Quatre in his room. Just before she left the room, Dorothy told her to wait.

"Before you go, I want to tell you something," Dorothy said, "I'm sorry, but you must understand. Heero and I are more alike. I can't bear to be with Quatre, knowing he's a pacifist. I still love wars, I can't change the way I feel about them. But you understand, Miss Relena. You're a pacifist, you feel the same way he does. You don't understand Heero's feelings, but I do. I understand his need to fight. He's a soldier, that's all he's been. So please Relena, do me a favor and stay close to Quatre for me? Only a pacifist like you can know what his feelings are. He's been to kind too me and I don't deserve his kindness. I have won too many duels, even with men. Heero was the first man I lost to. That's why I want to be with him."

Relena turned around, "You want me to be with Quatre?"

"Yes." She stood up. "It makes sense, don't you think? You're both pacifist. It always felt so strange for me to be near him. I'm not a pacifist. His words of peace and war didn't have much effect on me. But if there was one thing I learned from him, was not to hide my kindness. And that's what I'm doing now. I am being kind, Relena. It was kind of me to tell him how I was feeling, wasn't it?"

"I guess you're right." Relena said and turned back around. "I must go now."

**********************************

"Quatre, you must listen to me," Heero said, "we're both on the same team. What we're fighting over doesn't make any sense. Look around you, do you see any mobile dolls? Do you see any other mobile suits attacking the Cinq Kingdom?"

"No," Quatre moaned.

"It's just me and you. And we're fighting each other. Now tell me, is that right?"

"No."

"Of course not. We're fighting over a woman."

Quatre had to laugh. "Yes."

"You see? So why don't we just talk this through. Wouldn't that be easier than killing ourselves?"

"Yes." Quatre opened the hatch. "You're right Heero. I don't know what came over me. I guess the idea of losing Dorothy was too much to handle."

"Dorothy and I are the same." Heero opened his hatch and stepped out. "I'm a soldier and she is a warmonger. As hard as it is to say it, it's a good relationship. We are not pacifists like you and Relena. I don't understand your feelings. Dorothy doesn't. I fight because it's the only thing I really know what to do."

Quatre nodded, "I guess that's why you're such a good gundam pilot. You're better than any of us."

"It would be better for you to be with Relena," Heero told him flatly. "That's all there is to it."

Quatre thought for a moment. Heero was right. He even had hidden feelings for Relena. Then he suddenly remembered, he was going to meet Relena in his room. "Thank you Heero."

"For what?" he asked.

"Being my friend," he went back inside the cockpit and headed to the mansion.

***************************************

Relena waited for Quatre in his room. She was looking at his things. "He had such a happy childhood," Relena commented. "And Heero…didn't even have a childhood."

Quatre opened the door, "Hi, were you waiting long?" He wore a white button down shirt and navy slacks.

Relena shook her head. She had already changed into a white blouse and lavender skirt. She sat on the edge of his bed. "I was just looking at the pictures. You had a happy childhood."

Quatre nodded, "it looked that way."

"Huh? But you're smiling in all the pictures."

Quatre went and sat next to her. "I forced each one of those smiles." He looked at his feet and closed his eyes. "You see, I was a bit angry with my father. I felt more like his tool than his son. I felt like I was just born only because he needed a heir and nothing else, like my life was already set up for me."

Relena sighed in understanding. 

"He didn't want me to become a gundam pilot either. But I felt like it was something I had to do you know," he turned his head to her to see her nod, "I wanted to fight to keep them safe. But I kept my pacifist feelings. I didn't like to fight. I always gave people a chance to surrender, but they would rather die." He looked at his hands, "a piece of me goes with them ever time I have to take another life. Sandrock has become my guardian. I don't feel safe without it."

Relena took his hand, "but you're still a pacifist, that's what matters. You can't help the way some people feel."

"I'm glad that someone understands," he smiled weakly.

"I guess Heero and Dorothy were right. They do belong better." She took his other hand and held them up in hers. "Quatre, we're both pacifists. We have the same feelings, our fathers were both assassinated and we both have birthrights. We're so alike! And when Heero told me he didn't love me anymore, I was more concerned for you that I was for myself."

Quatre smiled, "so was I. I was more angry at Heero for making you sad. He broke one too many promises for you."

Relena laughed and moved into Quatre's arms. He tightened them around her. Tears filled his eyes. Happy tears. The same kind of tears he cried when he saw that Trowa was alive. Relena kissed Quatre's cheek. He returned the kiss.

"I've always had special hidden feelings for you, Quatre," Relena admitted. "I could connect with you better than anyone."

"Yeah, same here." He cupped her face. "I've always kept your best interests in mind. When I heard what happened, that your car was going to be attacked from mobile dolls…I was so angry at Heero for leaving you behind, but I was also happy too. Because it was my chance to save you. And I was relieved to see you were safe." His mind went back to the time where he saw her looking up at the Taurus suits. He had taken off his goggles and smiled and sighed when he noticed she was unharmed. He was so proud of himself to know she was okay.

"Quatre, maybe it was good this happened. I might not have gotten answers about these unspoken feelings for you." She hummed as she felt his hand slide across her cheek. He was being so gentle with her. 

"Yes," he said, "I'm not angry at them anymore because now I'm more concerned about you."

Relena smiled, "well, I don't hurt anymore. Thanks for your concern, Quatre." She reached her hand to his blond hair. They sat there in silence then they felt a gravitational pull between them. They closed their eyes and then their lips were against each other. Quatre's lips were so soft, unlike Heero's. Relena could kiss Quatre's lips all day long and not grow tired. 

Quatre pulled back and when he saw the surprised look on Relena's face he said, "I have something for you," he said, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the Heart of the Desert. "I think this would be better off with you." He put it around her neck.

"Oh, Quatre, It's beautiful!" she cried then hugged him. "Thank you." Then she remembered the pin, "here, I want you to have this." She pinned it on his collar.

"I'll wear it all the time. It might bring me luck."

"Of course," Relena said with a laugh, "it's a soldier's pin."

Quatre stood up and pulled her up in a tight embrace. "I think _you're_ the better luck charm."

****

The End


End file.
